Power & Control
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: Ellos toman y toman todo lo que quieren. Y siempre las han querido a ellas. ADVERTENCIA: Es un Fic con contenido Sexual y con consentimiento DUDOSO. Leer bajo tu propio riego. Marina & The Diamonds's song.


**_Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece._ **

* * *

**_Nota más importante: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL DUD_** ** _OSAMENTE CONSENTIDO. ASI QUE SI TE MOLESTA ESE TIPO DE TEMA NO LEAS ESTE FIC. Si pudiera clasificar esto como LUJURIA y no ROMANCE, lo haría… Porque NO hay ROMANCE. ES PURA LUJURIA._**

 ** _También por eso si eres menor de edad no deberías leerlo. Aunque cuando yo era menor de edad si me decían eso tenia aún más ganas de leer esto, así que has lo que quieras. Pero repito: HAY ABUSO SEXUAL EN ESTE FIC, NO LO LEAS SI NO TE GUSTA._ **

**_¿Planeas seguir a pesar de mis advertencias?_ **

**_¡Bienvenid !_**

 **_Esta es mi versión de los RowdyRuff Boys. No es un AU, es en el universo normal de las PPG. Así es como los veo cuando sean grandes: crudos, crueles y sádicos._ _He leído muchos Fanfics de ellos y de las chicas y siempre es lo mismo: los RRB terminan siendo BUENOS. Hay muy pocos Fics donde siguen la naturaleza malvada de estos personajes y por eso yo he tratado de contribuir haciendo Fics donde ellos son MALOS. Pero no había hecho ninguno con ellos siendo malvados en su universo oficial. Las chicas también han cambiado alrededor de los años, ya no son las dulzuras inocentes de antes. También a veces pueden ser unas malditas zorras malcriadas. Es una nueva faceta de ellas que quería explorar._ **

**_Es por eso que publico esto._ _Espero que sea de su agrado y si no… Pues debieron seguir mis advertencias de no leerlo n.n_ Power  & Control**

* * *

 _Give a little, get a lot,_

 _That's just how you are with love._

 _Give a little, get a lot,_

 _Yeah, you may be good looking_

 _But you're not a piece of art._

La lluvia caía a torrenciales sobre Blossom y su paraguas no hacía mucho para protegerla de tal tempestad.

Afortunadamente, no había estacionado su auto muy lejos de la entrada del edificio al que se dirigía. Y sí, la poderosa líder de las grandes PowerPuff Girls, tenía un auto. No era para presumir o porque no le gustara volar, sino porque así era más fácil mezclarse entre la gente de Townsville y así no tendría que preocuparse de que la gente gritara: ¡Mira, es Blossom! Y fieles a sus espíritus curiosos —por no decir chismosos— la siguieran para ver a donde iba.

Ella también quería tener su privacidad, e ir y venir a donde quisiera sin molestarse en lucir siempre la Señorita Perfecta o la Señorita _Muchas Cosas Bonitas_.

¡Era humana a pesar de sus súper poderes, por todos los dioses! A veces no quería ni tenía tiempo para verse toda bonita, perfecta y arreglada o a veces tenía tan malos días que no podía mantener un comportamiento amable. Y refugiarse en su coche y poner Play a su iPod mientras huía a las afueras de la ciudad —sin nadie dándose cuenta—, ayudaba a calmarla.

Claro que ese no era el caso esta vez.

Esa noche era la noche del famosísimo día de San Valentín y Blossom Utonium tenía una cena romántica con su… Pretendiente.

El famoso científico, ganador de dos premios Nobel en Física y Química, Dexter Maxwell.

Llevaban saliendo varios meses —cinco para ser exactos—, y hoy tal vez sería el día en que por fin llamaría a Dexter su novio.

No lo había hecho aún no porque él no haya hecho méritos para ganarse su corazón. Sino porque, como todos sabían, Blossom era muy especial, muy perfeccionista, cuando se trata de su vida. Y no podía ser menos exigente con la persona con la que se supone va a empezar a compartir su vida.

Ella tenía que tener al novio perfecto que cumpliera todos sus estándares. Al educado caballero, al hombre tímido pero decidido, alguien que pudiera estar a su altura intelectual y sostener conversaciones interesantes y cultas. Y al hombre ardiente y apasionado que la hiciera sentir vulnerable y delicada.

Dexter cumplía todos los requisitos… Excepto el último.

No es que Dexter no fuera atractivo o apasionado, solo que no estaba en él hacerla sentir… Frágil como una flor. Hace mucho que había aceptado que era culpa de ella por poner ese requisito —y secretamente también le echaba la culpa a las novelas románticas que leía con Bubbles—, porque nadie, nadie podría hacerla sentir eso… No cuando ella era más fuerte que cualquier hombre normal.

Simplemente no estaba en su destino sentirse así. Nunca.

Blossom por fin llegó a la entrada de uno de los edificios más lujosos y exclusivos de Townsville, el portero amablemente le abrió la puerta y pidió su paraguas. Ella se lo entregó, le agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigió al elevador.

Tenía que llegar hasta el último piso, el penthouse. Solo lo mejor para Dexter.

Blossom checó su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas si iba a llegar a tiempo, tal vez un minuto tarde si el elevador no empezaba a ir más rápido. Genial, la Señorita Puntualidad llegando tarde a una cita, como se reiría Buttercup si escuchaba de esto.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Blossom comenzó a balbucear:

—Lamento llegar tarde, Dex, la tormenta me retrasó y...

—Tranquilízate, Bloss —había una sonrisa torcida en su rostro que siempre había logrado calmarla—. Está bien, no llegaste tarde.

Blossom alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Porque citamos que llegaría a las 7:30 y justamente ahora —ella le echó una hojeada al enorme reloj de cristal en la sala— son las 7:32. Creo que a eso se le llama llegar tarde.

El sonido de su grave risa inundó la habitación. A pesar de que no era malintencionado, Blossom no pudo evitar molestarse un poco. Ella solo trataba de ser educada y ¡él se estaba riendo de eso!

—Son solo unos minutos —dijo cuando terminó de reír. Después la tomó de la mano y la incitó a adentrarse más en su departamento—. Vamos, la cena nos aguarda.

Como todo el caballero que era, Dexter le ayudó a quitarse su pesado y algo húmedo abrigo, revelando la bella obra maestra de vestido que traía.

Era sencillo de enfrente, solo un vestido de seda liso, negro, con un escote en v y hasta los tobillos con una abertura en la pierna izquierda que le llegaba a medio muslo. Sin embargo, la verdadera obra era la parte de atrás que tenía el dibujo pintado a mano de un enorme y majestuoso dragón rojo escupiendo fuego y para mostrarlo en todo su esplendor, Blossom se había recogido su larga cabellera en un elegante y complicado moño. Las mangas largas del vestido eran de color negro pero terminaban en un acabado rojo y resplandeciente como las escamas del dragón. Sus zapatillas de pulsera también eran rojas y tenían los mismos brillos como escamas.

El atuendo era divino y había valido la pequeña fortuna que se gastó al comprarlo. Y aun cuando el vestido le había fascinado desde que lo vio en el escaparate de una boutique en París, nunca se lo había puesto. No lo había hecho porque el vestido a pesar de cubrirla por completo —excepto por el corte en la pierna izquierda—, se moldeaba a cada curva de su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

Y para alguien como ella que nunca había usado nada tan pegado y provocador, la hacía sentir como... Desnuda. Y más porque por este vestido había tenido que ponerse lencería muy fina y delicada para que nada se marcara.

¡Cosa que nunca en su vida había hecho! Es más ni siquiera tenía ese tipo de ropa interior. Pero Bubbles la había convencido de llevarlo, incluso le había comprado la lencería que según ella haría juego con todo su atuendo. Además si estaba decidida a llevar su relación con Dexter al siguiente nivel pues... Algún día tendría que verla desnuda, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor que empezar a prepararlo a él para lo que vería y a ella para lo que se sentiría estar completamente sin ninguna prenda en frente de alguien?

Tenía que empezar a practicar.

Dexter, con una mano en su espalda, la guió por la sala hacia el espléndido comedor donde todo ya estaba listo para la cena de ambos.

A leguas se veía que le había puesto gran empeño a esta cita. La mesa de cristal tenía un bello centro de mesa con rosas rojas y blancas, algunos pétalos estaban esparcidos por el comedor. Había velas encendidas y las charolas de plata ya estaban puestas con la comida. El vino ya estaba abierto y descansaba en su cubo de hielo.

Dexter le retiró la silla para que se sentara y luego se puso a destapar las charolas. Era su comida favorita: langosta, camarones, ensalada griega y de postre pastel de chocolate con fresas. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse halagada por el esfuerzo de Dexter.

Esto. Esto era lo que quería en una relación... Ser la prioridad y el centro de atención de un hombre.

Tal vez... Tal vez no se equivocaba al escoger a Dexter después de todo.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, la conversación que mantuvieron fue amena e interesante. Ambos habían estado pasando un buen rato.

Sin embargo, Blossom sentía —muy en el fondo—, que algo faltaba. Sinceramente no se sentía como una cena que una pareja tendría, a pesar de la atmósfera claramente romántica. Simplemente Blossom no veía ninguna diferencia en esta cena con otra que haya tenido con sus amigos. Inclusive con sus hermanas.

Y eso no le gustaba.

¡Por los dioses! ¿Dónde estaba la chispa? ¿Dónde estaba la excitación? ¿El nerviosismo? ¿El deseo sexual? ¡¿Dónde?!

Blossom Utonium era una mujer de veinticuatro años y a su edad esas cosas no deberían estar ausentes. ¡Para nada! En especial no si se encontraba en el departamento de un chico atractivo y completamente a solas con él.

Tal vez eran las copas de vino o la frustración sexual que se había acumulado desde que su libido despertó siete años atrás, pero de pronto no le importó la timidez, la vergüenza de ser rechazada, ella simplemente se lanzó y calló a Dexter —quien estaba a media frase— con un hambriento beso.

Y se sintió... Bueno... ¿Bien? No era su primer beso con Dexter, desde luego, y aún así, después de todo ese tiempo juntos, Blossom seguía sin sentirse... ¿Emocionada? ¿Excitada?

Y esa la ponía furiosa.

Debía haber algo mal con ella, algo que no funcionaba bien. Tal vez permanecer virgen durante tanto tiempo había estropeado algo dentro de ella.

Pero no iba a rendirse, iba a demostrarle a todos —en especial a su cuerpo— que era capaz de sentir... Todo.

A pesar de nunca haber tenido relaciones no era una inocente. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que se tenía que saber sobre el sexo, y no sólo porque había leído montones de libros que describían todo tipo de cosas tanto excitantes como raras, sino porque a sus hermanas les encantaba hablar. Y molestarla y presionarla, y molestarla un poco más para luego de nuevo presionarla.

¡Hey! No era culpa de Blossom estar siempre ocupada con sus estudios, salvando a la ciudad y luego con su trabajo, y no tener la oportunidad de conocer a alguien. No iba a ser como Buttercup que tenía relaciones de una sola noche, ¡jamás! Además está era su primera vez, y como decía Bubbles: tenía que ser algo especial, ¿no? No podía ir y entregársela a cualquiera que estuviera pasando por la calle solo porque su libido había estado molestándola todo el día.

Su virtud merecía más que eso.

Dexter, desde que empezaron a salir, había sido comprensivo y paciente. Blossom tenía la sospecha de que él sabía que ella era completamente pura. Y por eso mientras se besaban él iba despacio, como si tentara el terreno.

Blossom sentía el impulso de gritarle y decirle que dejara de ser tierno y ya le arrancara la ropa.

Tal vez esas cuatro copas de vino si la habían afectado más de lo que había pensado si su tranquilo temperamento estaba flaqueando.

Bueno, de algo estaba segura, está iba a ser la noche. Era ahora o nunca.

Mientras Dexter se iba parando de su asiento, sin en ningún momento romper el beso, Blossom con una mano lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella, mientras que con la otra hizo a un lado los platos vacíos, las charolas y las copas para hacer espacio y sentarse en la mesa, donde ambos continuaron besándose. Gracias al corte en su vestido ella fue capaz de abrir las piernas y hacerle espacio a Dexter para que se acomodara entre ellas.

La posición era muy íntima y no dejaba ninguna duda de lo que Blossom quería. Perfecto, no quería que nada pudiera detenerlos ahora. No cuando por fin estaba sintiendo los finos piquetes de la excitación que nacían en su centro y viajaban por toda su sangre.

Ambos estaban tan perdidos en el calor del beso y las caricias que se estaban dando, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la enorme sombra que estaba en medio de la tormenta y los estaba observando.

* * *

La música sonaba perezosamente a su alrededor. Era una buena canción, lenta y elegante, perfecta para seducir. Sin embargo, esta vez Bubbles Utonium no estaba de humor.

Claro que no era ajena a las lascivas miradas que la seguían a donde quiera que fuera, pero hoy, en el maldito día de San Valentín, ese juego se había tornado tedioso.

Había aceptado venir y acompañar a Buttercup solo porque no quería dejar a su impulsiva hermana sola y sin correa en un día que era muy deprimente para chicas como ellas. Chicas que simplemente nunca encuentran lo que buscan, que nunca quedan satisfechas con lo que tienen.

Bubbles estaba en la barra, dándole vueltas a su segundo Martini cuando el quinto chico de la noche se le intento acercar.

—Hola, preciosa —sin necesidad de alzar la vista, la PPG Azul sabía que en el rostro del hombre había una sonrisa encantadora, diseñada para que chicas como ella cayeran en sus redes.

Antes Bubbles habría caído redondita ante la promesa de un príncipe azul, antes no habría dudado en comenzar a coquetear con ese desconocido que traía la promesa de algo maravilloso y atrevido… Antes había sido una niña estúpida y fácil de engañar. Sin embargo, había crecido, madurado y sabía perfectamente lo que ese hombre quería de ella, algo que no tenía nada que ver con un anillo y campanas.

Y desde que sus ojos se abrieron ante la cruda realidad del juego de la seducción, Bubbles no volvió a ser la presa… Ella era el depredador. La que obtenía todo sin dar nada a cambio. La que escogía, no a la que escogían. A Bubbles no le gustaba ser así, sabía que estaba mal... Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

A pesar de su buena voluntad era incapaz de dar lo que ella misma exigía de los demás. Tal vez era porque no importaba lo que sus amantes hicieran, nunca podían satisfacerla. Ni sentimental ni sexualmente.

Algo debía andar mal con ella y culpaba a sus poderes por eso. A su genética única y diferente.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Una mano de pronto se posó en su desnudo hombro. La mano se sentía grande, masculina, pero no tenía esa distintiva callosidad que hablaba de fuerza y virilidad.

Bubbles no pudo evitar sentir nauseas ante la proximidad del frágil hombre. Porque eso era lo que era, frágil, débil. Inconsciente de que con solo una pequeña presión de su parte Bubbles podría romperlo como si se tratara de una rama.

Claro que nunca lo haría. Hacer eso sería ir en contra de todos sus instintos, de todos sus códigos y honor de heroína, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma.

Nunca podía. Aunque se odiara a si misma después por sus reacciones tan egoístas y crueles.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin volteando a ver al hombre. No podía negar que era atractivo, con su cabello oscuro desenredado y sus ojos grises que brillaban de diferentes colores por las luces del antro, sin embargo… No había nada que la tentara—, pero vengo acompañada.

El hombre frunció el ceño confundido y algo molesto. No parecía ser el tipo de chico que era rechazado muy a menudo.

—¿Estas segura, dulzura? Porque te he estado observando desde que llegaste y nunca te vi con nadie más que con esa sexy morena.

En serio… ¿Quién demonios se refiere a tu hermana de esa forma cuando segundos atrás estaba tratando de llevarte a la cama a ti? Un idiota por supuesto. Bubbles tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo haría. Ella por ser quien es no tenía permitido reaccionar como las demás chicas. No a menos que quisiera tener una muerte en su conciencia.

Por lo que ella solo lo miró, sonrió y se acercó a él hasta que posó un delicado beso en su áspera mejilla. Cuando ella se alejó el hombre parecía en un trance, mirándola embelesado.

Típica reacción de la mente humana. No había nadie que pudiera resistir el aura atractiva que ella desprendía. Un poder que tanto sus hermanas como ella habían desarrollado junto con los atributos naturales de cualquier mujer.

Blossom había investigado sobre eso y había llegado a la conclusión que ese poder era como un escudo, una última arma de defensa si todo lo demás falla. Nunca había llegado el momento en que dependieran solo de ese don, sin embargo, Bubbles consideraba muy divertido usarlo con los hombres.

En especial con los patanes, para que vieran quien tenía en realidad el control de la situación.

—Estoy segura. Si me disculpas… —dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la pista de baile.

No tenía idea a donde iba, pero no le importaba. Solo quería alejarse de cualquiera que le recordara lo que no podía tener.

Cuerpos al descubierto y llenos de sudor se apretaban en la pista de baile, incomodando a Bubbles. Ella ni siquiera trataba de mezclarse, usando una pizca de su fuerza iba apartando a la gente para poder pasar. Quería encontrar a Buttercup para avisarle que ya se iba.

Había sido muy mala idea venir, mejor se hubiera quedado en su apartamento a ver una película o leer, o algo. Cualquier cosa para olvidar su… Insatisfacción.

Sin embargo, seguía engañándose a sí misma cuando decía que no había nada que la pudiera satisfacer, que la llenara por completo, que la entretuviera y la sacara de esa aburrida monotonía en la que su vida había caído.

Ella sabía… Sabía qué era lo único que podía hacer eso. O mejor dicho _quién_.

Bubbles sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. Lo último que quería era pensar en él en estos momentos. No sería nada divertido excitarse en medio de ese caótico lugar.

Estaba dando su tercera vuelta por la pista cuando escuchó a alguien gritar:

—¡Pelea!

Inmediatamente toda la gente empezó a gritar emocionada y a empujarse para llegar a la salida, donde parecía que la pelea se estaba dando. Bubbles no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era la que estaba protagonizando ese espectáculo.

¡¿No podía pasar tan siquiera una noche sin que tuviera que limpiar el desastre que hacia Buttercup?!

Bubbles salió lo más rápido que pudo del antro para encontrarse con la lluvia cayendo a torrentes y una multitud rodeando la pelea. No le tomó mucho tiempo hacerse un camino hacia el centro y completamente mojada no pudo evitar suspirar ante lo que vio.

Era Buttercup —¡quién más!— lanzando puñetazos a la cara de un tipo que no paraba de reírse. Era algo extraño, enfermo incluso, porque el tipo en serio parecía estar disfrutando de la golpiza que su hermana le estaba proporcionando.

—No puedes… —el tipo escupió con sangre mientras hablaba, la lluvia llevándose el rastro rojo carmesí—. Culparme… —Otro puñetazo, directo a su nariz. Bubbles prácticamente pudo escuchar el sonido del hueso al romperse—. Por... Intentarlo...

—¡Cierra la boca, hijo de puta!

Más sangre y gemidos de dolor salieron mezclados con una risa histérica. Esto era... Espeluznante.

Cuando un diente salió volando de la boca del tipo, Bubbles reaccionó y se dirigió a parar la pelea. Con una mano detuvo el puñetazo que Buttercup estaba a punto de volver a lanzarle a la cara.

—Eso es suficiente, Butter —murmuró tranquilizadoramente.

La PowerPuff Verde volteo a ver a su hermana menor con una cara deformada por la lluvia, el maquillaje corrido, el enojo y la adrenalina del momento.

—Suéltame, Bubbs, que voy a romperle la cara a este idiota. Cuando termine con él ni sus putos amigos lo reconocerán.

—Buttercup no —Bubbles se sentía como una madre regañando a su hija. O peor: una hermana mayor amenazando con delatar a su hermana pequeña con su madre—. Para. Ya es suficiente o tendré que llamar a Blossom y sabes perfectamente que no le gustará que la interrumpamos ahora por tu culpa.

La PPG Verde maldijo. Odiaba cuando le sacaban la carta roja de su hermana mayor para mantenerla a raya. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Blossom era bastante terrorífica cuando estaba enojada.

Nadie nunca en su sano juicio quería cruzarse con la Reina de Hielo —como varios villanos la llamaban— cuando estaba al borde. Ni siquiera Buttercup estaba tan loca.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo que acercara su rostro amenazadoramente al del tipo, quien seguía riéndose de todo el asunto.

—Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, juro por todo lo que es sagrado que te destruiré y ni mi hermana ni nada podrá detenerme esta vez, ¿te quedó claro, _Ace_?

Buttercup prácticamente escupió el nombre del tipo. Los ojos de Bubbles se agrandaron por la sorpresa, no lo había reconocido.

Pero claro, era de noche y gracias a las luces neón, dando sombras y colores extraños a todo su alrededor, era difícil distinguir el tono verdoso de la piel del hombre. Además de que aún no se acostumbraba a los cambios que Ace Copular se había sometido en los últimos años.

Ya no era el desgarbado adolescente que solía ser, ahora había músculos que lucían bastante trabajados y duros debajo de esa chaqueta, aun así eso no le era de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de luchar contra Buttercup. El cabello negro de Ace estaba algo largo y no traía sus característicos lentes oscuros. Además de que lo hinchado de su cara, los cortes y la sangre no ayudaban, pero Bubbles podía decir que había algo de atractivo en él.

Si te gustan los chicos malos.

—Claro como el agua, _bebé_.

 _Aquí va de nuevo_ , pensó cansadamente mientras suspiraba.

Gracias a que ella era la más rápida de las tres hermanas fue que pudo detener el golpe que Buttercup estaba a punto de propinarle a Ace.

—Butter, vámonos ya.

—¡Agh! —Gruñó mientras se soltaba bruscamente.

La gente en seguida empezó a dispersarse del lugar, algo decepcionados y muy mojados. Ninguno trató de ayudar a Ace que seguía tirado en el suelo. Bubbles no podía culparlos. Ahora que sabía quién era, incluso ella no iba ayudarlo.

Él era un villano, alguien que se había deleitado y aprovechado del sufrimiento y desesperación de otros. Lo único que Bubbles iba a hacer era llamar a la policía para que ellos se hicieran cargo de ese desastre.

Sin embargo, cuando Buttercup no entró al antro como todos los demás y empezó a caminar en dirección a las calles mojadas de Townsville, Bubbles decidió que alguien más podía llamar a la policía y mejor fue a seguir a su hermana.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasó allá? —Preguntó cuándo al fin la alcanzó.

—¿Para que vayas a contárselo a Blossy como la chismosa que eres? No, gracias, Bubbs. Me gusta mi cabeza donde está.

La PPG Azul suspiró. Esta había sido una larga, larga noche... Y aún no terminaba por lo que parecía.

—Yo solo trataba de evitar que cometieras un asesinato, tonta —dijo Bubbles después de un momento de silencio—. Sabes que no se lo voy a contar a Bloss. Arrancaría mi cabeza antes que la tuya por no haber evitado la pelea en primer lugar.

Buttercup sonrió y el pesado ambiente se aligeró entre ambas. Solo un poco.

—En eso tienes razón.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

Las calles, a pesar de la lluvia, estaban muy concurridas con parejas tomadas de la mano y resguardadas con paraguas. Bubbles trataba de no mirarlas mucho, era incómodo solo con estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

—Ace me besó y quería propasarse conmigo —respondió Buttercup después de otro silencio. Esa revelación hizo que Bubbles enseguida se olvidara de las molestas parejas a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué?!

Buttercup bufó molesta.

—Lo que escuchaste, así que no me hagas repetirlo, Bubbs. Ya tengo suficiente con decirlo en voz alta una vez.

—Pero... Pero... ¿Cómo se atreve?

—No lo sé y no lo quiero saber. Lo único que me dijo fue que me quería devuelta —ella soltó una seca carcajada—. ¡Como si alguna vez hubiera sido suya!

Bubbles decidió no decir nada ante eso. No iba a contradecirla porque no quería iniciar otro argumento. Pero ambas sabían que esa vez cuando tenían cinco años no fue la última vez que Buttercup dejó al villano acercarse mucho a ella. Y no fue la última vez que ella terminó decepcionada de él.

Además para que Ace pudiera besarla, Buttercup _tenía que_ haberlo dejado acercarse demasiado. Porque —¡por favor!—, ni siquiera Bubbles podía tomar desprevenida a Butter para tan siquiera darle una sorpresa, no digamos un villano para tratar de propasarse con ella.

—Así que por eso lo golpeaste.

—Así es. Además el idiota no sabía cuándo callarse. Sabes que no respondo bien ante las provocaciones.

La caminata por la lluvia las había llevado al parque de la ciudad, donde un pequeño parque de diversiones se había instalado para la ocasión. Esta vez tanto parejas como niños recorrían el lugar.

Bubbles y Buttercup se mezclaron entre la gente, ambas pérdidas en sus pensamientos.

—¿Crees que Blossom la esté pasando bien? —Preguntó Bubbles rompiendo el silencio entre ellas cuando se detuvieron a observar el carrusel que giraba y giraba, y volvía a girar.

—¿Bien? No sé. ¿Mejor que nosotras? Sin lugar a dudas. A nadie le cae mal un poco de sexo para relajarse.

Bubbles bufó.

—Dudo que vaya a encontrar relajación en su primera vez, Butter. Además... —Ella se calló súbitamente. No debía expresar en voz alta lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Pero la PPG Verde no era nada conocida por ser prudente, o discreta para lo que viene al caso.

—Además no quedará satisfecha —Buttercup chasqueo la lengua con fastidio—. No seas tímida, hermanita. Tú y yo sabemos bien de lo que estamos hablando. Lo vivimos cada segundo de nuestras malditas vidas...

Si... La vibración en la piel, el temblor en su centro, la ebullición en su sangre... Una libido que nunca se callaba, porque por más que lo intentaran ningún hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte para darles lo que querían. Para resistir lo que ellas eran.

Para hacerlas sentir vulnerables, y no al revés.

Estúpido poder de mierda.

—¿Crees que alguna vez encontremos la solución? —Preguntó la PPG Azul mordiéndose el labio inferior.

A Bubbles no le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema con su hermana, porque era un asunto privado. Pero si había alguien que entendería sería ella. Ella y pronto también Blossom.

—Ya la encontramos, Bubbs —contestó su hermana mirando perdidamente a la nada—. Hemos sido consientes de la solución desde hace años... Pero no la tomaremos... No si tenemos un poquito de orgullo y dignidad.

Una solución humillante y degradante para ellas que eran grandes y poderosas heroínas. Algo que sería tan mal visto por todos... Pero que podría sentirse tan bien si tan solo se dejaban llevar...

Un cosquilleo empezó a recorrerle la piel e involuntariamente el calor floreció en el centro de Bubbles. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba y como si fuera una confirmación a sus pensamientos, gritos empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

—¡Demonios!

 _Think you're funny, think you're smart,_

 _Think you're gonna break my heart._

 _Think you're funny, think you're smart,_

 _Yeah, you may be good looking,_

 _But you're not a piece of art._

Brick estaba muy aburrido. Todo el día de hoy había sido una completa mierda.

Día de San Valentín. Que estupidez más grande. Mejor deberían llamarlo el día de la maldita calentura, porque eso era lo único que veía Brick.

Puras malditas parejas que no podían esperar para terminar sus citas cursis e ir corriendo al más cercano hotel a quitarse sus putas ganas de sexo. Hombres que solo decían palabras bonitas para llevarse a las chicas a la cama, y mujeres que jugaban con los chicos a las inocentes vírgenes inexpertas. Y en nueve meses el enorme paquete de nuevos bebés de mierda que solo venían a robarle aire al planeta.

Este día siempre era lo mismo.

—Bricky —dijo una chica morena somnolienta mientras alzaba un brazo hacia él como si quisiera alcanzarlo—… Vuelve a la cama.

Brick ni siquiera se dignó a verla mientras decía.

—Ya me aburrí de ti. Mejor voy a buscar a otra que pueda volver a entretenerme.

La chica en seguida perdió el estupor del sueño y se sentó por completo, las sabanas cayeron alrededor de ella y mostraron sus enormes pechos desnudos. La joven estaba al borde del llanto, por fin había logrado llamar la atención del RowdyRuff Rojo, el más frío y exigente de los hermanos que no se metía con cualquier chica, y ¿ya todo se había acabado? ¿Solo había logrado entretenerlo durante tres rondas de sexo?

—¡No, por favor! —Dijo la chica morena gateando en la cama hasta alcanzar a Brick que estaba poniéndose su ropa—. Bricky, te juro que haré lo que sea pero por favor no te vayas. No me dejes.

Brick termino de ponerse su playera negra y volteo a ver a la cuarta joven con la que se había acostado este día. En esa penumbra no lograba entender que era lo que lo había incitado a acostarse con ella, no era para nada su tipo.

Su piel era muy bronceada, su rostro demasiado angular, su nariz no era delicada, su cuerpo muy marcado, sus pechos demasiado grandes y flácidos. Y por encima de todo... No era pelirroja. Y a Brick le encantaban las pelirrojas por lo exóticas que eran.

Sip, esta chica era aburrida.

Brick sonrío, una sonrisa completa que mostraba sus blancos y perfectos dientes, y alzó su mano hacia ella, como si quisiera acariciarla, pero en vez de eso la sujetó fuertemente de su garganta hasta que le corto la respiración y la alzó para que la mirada de ambos quedara a la misma altura. Con una voz completamente fría y escalofriante susurró:

—Nunca me llames Bricky, perra. ¿Lo has entendido?

La chica con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la falta de aire, logró asentir a pesar de la manos en su cuello. Solo entonces Brick la soltó y ella cayó en la cama, tosiendo y llorando. Cinco nuevas marcas con forma de dedos adornaban su cuello.

Sin ninguna otra mirada en su dirección Brick salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, donde estaban las otras chicas aguardando.

—Sr. Him —dijo Madam Black saliendo apresuradamente de la recepción cuando lo vio caminar por el pasillo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Dónde está Sedusa?

Ella era la mujer dueña de ese establecimiento, _Seduce_. El más caro, exclusivo y mejor burdel de toda la ciudad, un lugar al que solo podían entrar políticos, empresario y villanos de un grado de muy alta peligrosidad, o sea solo Brick y sus hermanos. A Sedusa no le convenía tenerlos de enemigos, era mejor que estuvieran contentos con ella si quería que su negocio prosperara.

—Madam Sedusa tuvo que salir a arreglar unos asunto, pero me dejó muy en claro que cualquier cosa que ustedes pidieran se las proporcionara enseguida.

Brick no dijo nada, solo recorrió su mirada por la sala común donde había pocas chicas con diferentes estados de desnudez. Todas ellas lo miraban con anhelo y deseo en sus ojos extremadamente maquillados. No había ningún rastro de Butch ni de Boomer.

—¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

—Los Señores Him organizaron una fiesta en la piscina del techo —dijo mientras la joven Madam Black se ruborizaba completamente—. Si quiere puedo llevarlo con ellos.

Claramente por su acalorada reacción _fiesta_ no era la palabra correcta para lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo en la piscina de arriba. _Orgía_ era una palabra más adecuada. Con razón había tan pocas chicas aquí.

—No, gracias —dijo fríamente Brick. ¿Estar en otra orgía con sus hermanos? No se le antojaba, en especial cuando Butch se ponía todo territorial y quería acaparar la atención de todas las mujeres—. Prefiero ver qué hay en el menú.

—Como guste, Sr. Him —ella se inclinó respetuosamente y lo dejo pasar para que viera lo que había disponible.

Brick recorrió a cada una de las chicas con sus brillantes ojos color sangre, pero no había ninguna que encendiera algo dentro de él. Ya se había acostado con la mayoría y ya las había desechado como a todas, él nunca repetía —bueno, excepto cuando estaba en una orgía con sus hermanos—. Así que no podía y no iba a escoger a ninguna, a pesar de todos esos ojos que lo miraban y prácticamente le gritaban: elígeme.

Además no había ninguna pelirroja de cabellera natural. De seguro sus hermanos se las habían llevado a todas a propósito para fastidiarlo. Cuando las chicas aprendieron que era más fácil ser escogidas por Brick si tenían el cabello rojo varías empezaron a teñirse, pero él sabía cuál era natural y cuál no. Simplemente se notaba, se olía y se sentía.

Brick molesto suspiró y se alejó de la sala común. Cuando al recepcionista lo vio acercarse, de nuevo se apresuró a ver qué quería pero Brick la detuvo con una mirada fría.

—Me voy, no hay nada en el menú que me agrade. Dígales a mis hermanos que los veré luego.

Madam Black asintió, pero Bick no la vio porque en ese momento decidió despegar y salir volando por la puerta hacia el cielo.

Estaba lloviendo, ¿acaso ese día no podía ser peor?

Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de estúpidas parejas caminando de la mano con solo un paraguas para defenderse de la tempestad. Ni siquiera se molestaban en buscar refugio, al parecer a las mujeres les parecía romántica la situación. Idiotas.

Desde ahí arriba todos parecían diminutas hormigas. Patéticas y fáciles de aplastar. Si tan solo matar humanos supusiera un reto como antes, cuando recién estaba experimentando el enorme poder que llega con quitar una vida…

Claro que le gustaba torturarlos, verlos sufrir y rogar por sus inútiles vidas, sin embargo, ese juego se tornaba rápidamente aburrido. Ya que los humanos eran juguetes que se rompían muy rápido, simplemente ellos no duraban todo lo que Brick quería hacerles, ¿y dónde está la diversión en un trabajo incompleto?

Causar caos, destrucción y muerte nunca volvió a ser lo mismo desde que él y sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de lo realmente frágil que era todo. De lo aburrido.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no jugarán de vez en cuando con ellos. Pero hoy simplemente no estaba de humor.

Los restaurantes estaban a reventar, así como los cines y cualquier otro lugar que pudiera proporcionar entretenimiento. Por lo que Brick estaba flotando en medio de la lluvia pensando que podía hacer para quitarse el aburrimiento.

Nada le parecía lo suficientemente entretenido y no ayudaba en nada que no hubiera podido satisfacer su apetito sexual. Aunque si era honesto, nunca podía.

No importaba cuantas veces tuviera sexo, con cuantas chicas se acostara al día… Su hambre nunca era saciada. Tampoco la de sus hermanos.

No lo diría en voz alta, nunca, pero él sabía la razón de porqué nunca podría estar satisfecho. Sus hermanos sospechaban, pero no estaban completamente seguros y Brick no se los diría porque simplemente no lo entenderían.

A veces ni siquiera Brick lograba comprenderlo. Pero suponía que todo se debía a que él no era humano y una débil chica humana no estaba hecha para satisfacerlo.

Solo tres veces había probado lo que era el verdadero placer y los orgasmos que había tenido después no rozaban ni la punta de lo que sintió hace siete años.

Brick siguió volando por la ciudad, buscando que hacer cuando algo allá abajo le llamo la atención.

Era uno de los más prestigiosos antros de toda la ciudad, y él sabía que era el favorito de _La Luchadora Más Dura_. Lo sabía porque solo podía existir una razón por la que Butch fuera a ese lugar de idiotas mimados más de lo que debería.

Sin lugar a dudas hoy, como en todos lados, estaban celebrando una fiesta por el Día de San Valentín, pero la gente en lugar de estar divirtiéndose adentro estaba amontonada en la entrada donde se desarrollaba lo que solo podía ser una pelea.

O el débil intento de una.

Buttercup Utonium estaba moliendo a golpes al que parecía ser nada más y nada menos que Ace Copular, quien claramente nunca —¡nunca!— tuvo una oportunidad. A leguas se notaba que la PowerPuff Verde estaba conteniendo cada uno de sus golpes a pesar de la furia que la nublaba.

No era una gran pelea pero por lo menos era más entretenido que andar deambulando por la ciudad en medio de la lluvia. Sin embargo, el show no duró mucho ya que una chica despampanante de cabellos dorados y vestido de lentejuelas azules se abrió paso entre la multitud y detuvo a su hermana mayor de lanzar otro golpe a la cara hinchada del chico.

Aguafiestas.

Estaba a punto de irse del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que había sido la PowerPuff Azul la que había intervenido en la pelea y no la mandona y presumida _Comandante y Líder._

Brick examinó a la gente que poco a poco se iba dispersando pero no vio a ninguna pelirroja vestida de rosa.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. De seguro la Reina de Hielo había decidido pasar esta noche en casa, leyendo libros románticos en vez de experimentar la vida real. Típico de Blossom Utonium, la Señorita Anti-Diversión.

¿Y qué podía ser más divertido que ir a hacerle una corta visita a su PowerPuff favorita?

Con eso en mente, Brick voló hacia su apartamento. Como todo buen villano él sabía dónde vivía, los lugares que más recurrían, los horarios más probables en los que salía... Brick sabía absolutamente todo sobre Blossom.

Y eso le daba gran ventaja cuando se enfrentaban.

Sin embargo, esta vez cuando llegó al departamento en el que vivía observó que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

No podía estar dormida, no. Aún era temprano para eso, inclusive para la aburrida de Pinky. Usando sus súper poderes para sentirla confirmó que efectivamente no estaba en su departamento y cuando bajó al estacionamiento del edificio y no vio su auto supo que no había salido como una PowerPuff Girl. No, ella se había ido de ahí anónimamente.

Después de todo era por esa sensación de privacidad y de anonimato que le daba su auto es que lo había comprado y solo lo usaba cuando no quería que nadie supiera a dónde iba.

Y si no estaba de fiesta con sus hermanas en ese antro, solo había una razón por la que Blossom Utonium estaría afuera en la noche del estúpido día de San Valentín.

Ira fría e implacable lo llenó cuando ese pensamiento se formó en su cabeza.

¿Quién se creía esa perra fría y presumida para salir en una cita con alguien? ¿Para irse con una excusa patética de hombre y dejar a Brick sin su entretenimiento nocturno?

Había una cosa por la que caracterizaban muy bien al RowdyRuff Rojo y eso era: posesividad. Brick no compartía nunca ninguno de sus juguetes, ni siquiera con sus amados hermanos. Simplemente la generosidad no estaba en él. Y ahora, descubrir que Pinky estaba fuera en una cita con quien sabe que mierda... Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Así que voló hasta arriba de la ciudad, más allá de las nubes, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese canto, ese poder que lo llamaba y lo atraía como a un imán. Muchos pensarían que como ella era una PPG y él un RRB sus poderes se repelerían, después de todo ella era hielo y él era fuego, pero no. Era todo lo contrario.

El controlado hielo de ella era lo único que parecía enfocar el infierno dentro de él, y el salvaje fuego de él era lo único que parecía suponer un reto para ella. Algo que estaba fuera de su perfecto y ordenado control.

Brick sabía que eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pero también era consciente de la fuerte y excitante adrenalina que la invadía cada vez que se encontraban.

El vínculo que sus poderes tenía con los de ella lo llevó a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad de Townsville y al último piso de este, el cual tenía toda una pared de cristal, lo que le permitía mirar el interior del recinto.

Lo que vio ahí… Casi lo hizo explotar de rabia.

Era su contraparte como nunca antes la había visto. Lejos habían quedado sus trajes simplones, sus faldas estilo lápiz que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, las playeras demasiado anchas que le hacían bolsas y esos planos y aburridos sacos de oficina. Esta vez llevaba un vestido que no dejaba nada a la maldita imaginación, cada curva estaba tan bien definida, tan bien marcada… Era casi como si tuviera ese vestido pintado. En especial por esa bella imagen de un dragón escupiendo fuego que adornaba su espalda y era exhibido elegantemente, lo que explicaba por qué su cabello estaba recogido, y no suelto o sujeto en una media cola como siempre lo traía.

Ni siquiera traía esos enormes y estúpidos lentes, los cuales él nunca entendió por qué los usaba, si ella tenía una vista perfecta gracias a la Sustancia X corriendo por sus venas. Y por supuesto que él se burlaba de ella cuando la veía usándolos, simplemente era imposible no reírse.

Era toda una nerd antisocial. Un tierno y frágil ratón de biblioteca.

Pero hoy… En esta maldita noche… Ella tenía que lucir como el sueño húmedo de todo hombre.

Y se había vestido para ir a una cita con un patético humano.

Brick sabía quién era ese chico. Cualquiera que tuviera el IQ por encima del promedio sabía quién era Dexter Maxwell. Un famoso científico que aportaba grandes conocimientos y descubrimientos a la comunidad científica, ganador de dos premios Nobel. Un nerd total como Blossom.

Por compartir tantas cosas en común se supone que eran colegas, compañeros. Mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, las personas no ponen sus lenguas en la garganta de sus amigos.

Brick no lo entendía. Se supone que él sabía todo sobre Blossom y aun así aquí estaba. Observando cómo ella, sentada en una mesa de cristal con las piernas abiertas y Dexter entre ellas, empezaba a prácticamente arrancarle el saco y la camisa al científico.

Brick apretó los puños cuando vio que su contraparte empezaba a acariciar piel. Esa piel tan frágil y delicada solo característica de un humano. No podía soportarlo.

Verla ahí, claramente disfrutando de las sensaciones lo hacía hervir de... Celos.

No porque sintiera afecto por la PPG Rosa, sino porque no era natural. Así no se supone que deberían ser las cosas.

Se supone que si Brick no podía quedar satisfecho con una chica, entonces Blossom tampoco. Era una ley, una regla que Brick había impuesto mentalmente y que Blossom había aceptado silenciosamente al permanecer pura y casta.

Frustrada. Aburrida. Tímida...

Sin embargo, frente a él no había nada de la PowerPuff Rosa que creía conocer. Frente a Brick solo había una descarada zorra que sabía lo que quería e iba a tomarlo, alguien que no sentía pudor y demostraba que le gustaba lo que le estaban haciendo con delicados gemidos. Cada beso, cada caricia... A pesar de la tormenta y del muro de vidrio grueso que los separaba, él podía escucharla claramente.

Y quería arrancarse los oídos por eso.

Cuando el humano empezó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido, Brick estaba listo para intervenir y descuartizarlo. Pero no podía solo atravesar la pared de cristal y entrar, eso se veía como lo que haría un novio celoso.

Y Blossom no era su novia, era su juguete. Su entretenimiento favorito...

La fémina de su especie.

Seres superiores como ellos nunca podrían encontrar consuelo en los humanos. Los frágiles cuerpos y espíritus de estos no estaban diseñados para resistir las necesidades que ellos tenían. Para satisfacerlos... Eso Brick lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando las manos de Dexter empezaron a tocar la espalda desnuda de Blossom, Brick supo lo que tenía que hacer, y no pudo evitar sonreír cruelmente.

¿Así que creía que era divertido? ¿Creía que era listo darle su virginidad a esa mierda? Brick le enseñaría... A ella y a todos... Que nadie tenía permiso de tocar lo que era suyo.

Y Blossom Utonium era suya. Aunque la odiara y despreciara era su _propiedad_ odiada y despreciada.

Porque era la única que, gracias a la jodida química, podía satisfacerlo por completo. No era su jodida elección, pero no había otra.

Nunca lo habría.

Y si ella quería jugar así de sucio... Jugarían así de sucio.

* * *

Blossom estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones de su cuerpo que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su celular estaba sonando como loco, sino fuera porque Dexter paró de besar su cuello y dijo:

—Bloss, es la línea directa.

Ella quería gritar de frustración.

¡¿Era en serio?! ¡Por todos los dioses! Justo cuando estaban llegando a lo mejor del asunto... Él tenía que arruinarlo ¡¿por una maldita llamada?!

—Deja qué suene —gruñó mientras rodeaba su cuello y lo acercaba más a ella. Era fantástica la fricción que hacia su pecho desnudo contra el de ella, aún cubierto por un fino y rojo sujetador.

Blossom intentó besarlo pero Dexter se apartó y volvió con su actitud molesta.

—Pero dijiste que tus hermanas no te molestarían hoy a menos que fuera realmente importante —dijo mientras se zafaba de ella y alcanzaba el celular blanco que estaba descartado en el comedor—. Bueno, está sonando, así que debe ser algo serio.

Siempre tan altruista, siempre tan preocupado por ayudar. Dexter siempre estaba al pendiente de la seguridad de la ciudad, inclusive a veces usaba uno de esos trajes robóticos suyos para ayudar a Blossom y a sus hermanas a combatir el crimen y los peligros a los que estaba expuesto Townsville.

Blossom se lo agradecía, en serio. No había conocido a nadie que fuera tan heroico y responsable, alguien que esté dispuesto a dejar todo por el bien común como ella, pero... ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora?

La PowerPuff Rosa suspiró sonoramente y tomó el celular blanco de las manos extendidas de Dexter.

Juraba por todo lo que era sagrado que si esto era una falsa alarma de sus hermanas...

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Prácticamente gruñó.

—¡Uy! —Rio Buttercup del otro lado de la línea—. Parece que a alguien no le han quitado la picazón.

Pudo imaginarse a Buttercup tragando pesadamente cuando Blossom no contestó ante la broma provocativa. Todos sabían que cuando Blossom se quedaba mortalmente callada algo muy, pero muy malo pasaba. Su ira no era como la de los otros, la suya era fría y calmada, pero muy cruel y despiadada, como su hielo.

A nadie nunca le convenía hacerla enojar. Ni siquiera Buttercup podría con Blossom si ella estaba completamente furiosa.

—¡Bueno ya! Lamento haber interrumpido tu noche de pasión, _Bossy Blossy_. Pero tenemos un problema —a lo lejos se pudo escuchar algo que sonaba muy parecido a una explosión—... Uno muy serio.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Los RowdyRuff Boys.

 _Women and men we are the same_

 _But love will always be a game._

 _A human vulnerability,_

 _Doesn't mean that I am weak._

No había sido nada complicado convencer a sus hermanos de dejar su fiesta en la piscina e ir mejor a causar desastres a la ciudad para llamar la atención de las PowerPuff Girls.

Ni siquiera el sexo lograba superar un enfrentamiento con ellas. Nada podía.

La adrenalina de la batalla, la excitación del momento y la caliente cercanía de esos gloriosos y delicados cuerpos femeninos moliéndose a golpes contra los duros y fuertes cuerpos de ellos... Era el nirvana.

Así que ahí estaban: en medio de una tormenta destruyendo edificios, lanzando autos y básicamente arruinando el día de San Valentín.

Fuego y sangre. Ni siquiera la lluvia podía disminuir los daños que estaban provocando... Bueno, solo Butch y Boomer. Brick no estaba participando en nada, sólo estaba flotando en medio de todo, observando la bella obra caótica y mortal debajo de él.

Él estaba esperando.

La gente gritaba y trataba de huir de toda esa destrucción, trataban de ocultarse de la mira de los RowdyRuff Verde y Azul. Los muy tontos pensaban que podían estar a salvo dentro de los edificios.

Brick sonrió. Esta gente ya había olvidado lo que era ser atacados por los RowdyRuff Boys, parece que todos los demás villanos estúpidos los habían malacostumbrado. Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, ellos les recordarían lo que se sentía el verdadero miedo, la desesperación que se sentía antes de perder la vida.

Nadie nunca estaba a salvo. Cuando los hermanos decidían salir a jugar la ciudad se volvía un campo de batalla teñido de rojo por la sangre de todos esos inútiles humanos.

Otra explosión hizo retumbar la ciudad y desgarradores gritos le hicieron eco. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que lo hizo tensarse por la expectación, eso no fue lo que hizo que sus hermanos pararan súbitamente lo que estaban haciendo y volaran rápidamente al lado de Brick.

No… La responsable de eso fue esa vibración en el aire que no tenía nada que ver con la destrucción que habían causado.

Para Brick fue esa frialdad repentina en el ambiente que encendía el fuego en su interior para recompensarlo.

Para Butch fue ese temblor como el de un pequeño sismo que solo él podía sentir y que lo hacía retorcerse de placer.

Y para Boomer fueron esas ondas que viajaban en el aire y cantaban para él, despertando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Ellas estaban cerca.

No tuvieron que aguardar mucho para verlas.

Venían a tal velocidad que solo eran un borrón en la oscuridad de la noche, la colorida estela lo único que las identificaba. En segundos los seis estaban el uno en frente del otro, flotando por encima del caos y muerte que estaba debajo de ellos. Evaluándose el uno al otro con ira, repulsión y odio.

Contraparte vs. Contraparte.

Los RowdyRuff Boys contra las PowerPuff Girls.

—Miren quienes están aquí al fin —dijo Brick con burla y con una enorme y cruel sonrisa en sus labios mirando a las tres chicas con sus vestuarios arruinados por la lluvia. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión cuando miró a Blossom.

No había ni rastro del bello vestido que antes llevaba, lo que ahora la cubría era un abrigo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Brick tenía una gran idea de lo que había debajo de ese abrigo. O mejor dicho, de lo que _no_ había. Descartando a sus hermanas como las molestias que eran, se dirigió solo a su contraparte:

—Nena, llegas tarde. ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo importante? ¿Algo que requería más tu atención que las patéticas vidas inocentes de esta ciudad de mierda?

La sonrisa lobuna de Brick se convirtió en una de satisfacción cuando vio los labios rojos de su contraparte convertirse en una fina línea. A pesar de que no mostró ningún otro signo de furia sus ojos no mentían, esos orbes rosas brillaban con sus emociones. El frio que inundaba el lugar ya no era el natural en una tormenta.

Era ella. Estaba más que furiosa.

Bien.

Eso quería él. Era simplemente lo justo.

Hace mucho que Brick había comprendido que su vida era una mierda miserable por culpa de Blossom y lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle el favor. Así que si Brick no podía disfrutar el jodido día de San Valentín, ella tampoco.

—Vas a pagar por esto, Brick —murmuró entre dientes. Su voz algo perdido entre el caos, pero él la escuchó.

Siempre la escuchaba.

El aludido soltó una sonora carcajada que habría hecho que hasta el más valiente temblara de miedo. Pero ella no.

Las PowerPuff Girls no les temían a ellos ni a nada.

—Estoy impaciente por ver eso, Pinky. De verdad lo estoy.

No hubo advertencia, no hubo más dialogo por parte de ambos líderes. Blossom solo se lanzó furiosa contra su contraparte, fue tan rápida que Brick no pudo verla hasta que el puñetazo conectó con su mejilla y lo lanzó hacia el edificio más cercano detrás de él.

* * *

Un pesado silencio descendió sobre todos. Ninguno de los hermanos de los rojos se atrevió a moverse por el shock. No era normal que los líderes empezaran la lucha entre ellos, por lo regular esos son Buttercup y Butch.

Pero esta no era una ocasión cualquiera. A leguas se notaba que había algo molestando a la PPG Rosa, algo que la tenía en el filo de su temperamento. Su respiración era profunda, a duras penas controlándose. Su poder de hielo manifestándose en su aliento y congelando las gotas de agua cerca.

No esperó a que el RRB Rojo saliera de los escombros del edificio que sin motivo aparente se había tornado en llamas, ella se lanzó tras él para continuar la lucha.

Butch estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a _Algodón de Azúcar_ tan enojada. Sin lugar a dudas lo que había interrumpido Brick debió de haber sido algo muy especial para ella si estaba tan al borde.

Sin embargo, su shock no duró mucho, ya que en cuanto Blossom desapareció en ese edifico Butch reaccionó ante el momento de adrenalina y excitación.

Puede que no supiera que se traían los Rojos, pero sabía que muy bien _qué_ había interrumpido con Buttercup. Su apariencia de zorra lo decía todo.

—¡Vamos, _Butterbabe_! —Gritó Butch extasiado.

No había nada que le causara más satisfacción que provocar la furia de su PPG favorita. Eso ponía sus batallas al filo de... Algo. No sabía que era, pero le encantaba verla tan descontrolada y tan al límite. Sin embargo, lo que más lo llenaba era saber que él era el único que podía ponerla así, el único que podía llevarla hasta el máximo de su potencial.

—¿O acaso la _Florecita_ tiene miedo de manchar su ropa? —Preguntó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Unos minúsculos shorts rasgados de mezclilla con tachuelas y cadenas que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y bronceadas piernas, una blusa de red verde neón con un top negro debajo y unos botines negros de agujeta con tacones de aguja. Tan descarada y rebelde como siempre.

Con cada vistazo exhibido de piel que veía una sonrisa lasciva iba formándose en sus labios.

Buttercup gruño y se lanzó con todo hacia el RRB Verde. Sin embargo, este lo estaba esperando y se movió para bloquear el golpe de ella, y lanzarle una rápida patada a su abdomen que la mando a volar varios metros.

Butch no perdió tiempo y se teletransportó hacia donde estaba su contraparte y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción le lanzo otra patada, esta vez a su espalda. La PPG Verde cayó del cielo por la inmensa fuerza del golpe y ahí donde cayó un enorme cráter se formó.

—¡¿Qué pasa, _Florecita_?! ¿Ya no puedes seguirme el ritmo?

Con cada palabra Butch se iba acercando al cuerpo inerte de Buttercup. El aire crujía con el poder del RRB, con su fuerza y violencia a penas contenida. Butch llegó a donde yacía su contraparte y agachándose para alcanzarla dijo:

—Tan frágil —Butch se maravilló de lo delicada que se veía así. Una enorme contradicción con el poder que sentía emanar de ella y empujaba al suyo propio.

Esa sensación... Era más placentera que la maldita orgía en la que había estado participando minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con su cuerpo ese mismo poder lo hizo salir volando, recorriendo su cuerpo como veneno que quemaba todo lo que tocaba.

Si no fuera porque estaba entrenado para nunca parecer débil, habría gritado de dolor. ¡Porque eso dolía como la puta madre!

En su momento de distracción por el dolor, Buttercup apareció y empezó una serie de golpes hacia su cara y pecho. Con cada golpe que le lanzaba no sólo lo llenaba con el dolor del impacto, sino también con ese veneno.

Al contrario que ella, él no tenía ese súper poder. Los seis habían desarrollado un gran arsenal de dones, pero eso no quería decir que las contrapartes adquirían el mismo poder o el opuesto. Sin embargo, Butch no era conocido como el RowdyRuff más fuerte, duro, violento y resistente por nada.

El poder que él tenía, y nadie más, era el de la _adaptabilidad_. Golpéalo con el mismo poder o con la misma fuerza una y otra vez, y él no tardara en adaptarse… A cualquier cosa que le pongas.

Claro que ese don también tiene sus limitaciones, no era completamente invencible, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Ya que primero tendría que sobrevivir el suficiente tiempo para adaptarse y hay dones que simplemente no puede resistir. Como el fuego de Brick, el cual lo mataría antes de que su cuerpo pudiera adaptarse.

Poco a poco dejo de sentir ese maldito veneno y los golpes de Buttercup iban perdiendo su fuerza, al menos para él. Porque ella no había bajado el ritmo en ningún momento.

Butch empezó a reírse de los ahora inútiles puñetazos y patadas de su contraparte.

Había llegado el momento.

Este era el momento que más anhelaba de sus peleas con ella... El momento en que la doblegaba hasta la sumisión. No existía nada mejor que eso.

Cada vez que sucedía no podía evitar ponerse duro, porque aunque la odiara con todo su ser, era la vista más erótica que había visto nunca: la poderosa e invencible Buttercup a su merced. Y aunque las otras veces la PPG Verde siempre creía encontrar una solución, un punto débil en él, esta vez Butch no la dejaría escapar.

—¿Acaso no lo sabías, Butterbabe? —Dijo mientras agarraba la pierna que estaba a punto de golpearlo a la cara—. Mientras más me golpees más fuerte me volveré.

Butch dobló la pierna de la PPG Verde en un ángulo extraño, lo que causó que esta gritara de dolor. Y entonces comenzó a golpearla sin compasión y con mucha brutalidad.

* * *

—¿Acaso la bebé quiere llorar? —Boomer no esperó a que Bubbles le contestara, este volvió a atacarla con todo lo que tenía.

Desde lejos, ambos azules se veían como dos rayos —uno azul oscuro y el otro azul claro— que arremetían el uno contra el otro. Tan rápidos como la luz y bailando una danza letal.

Sin embargo, aunque parecía imposible de diferenciar, Boomer era el que llevaba la delantera. Incluso para Bubbles él era un borrón, y eso que ambos tenían una percepción diferente del tiempo cuando utilizaban su súper velocidad. Pero esta vez, era muy difícil bloquear todos los golpes que el RRB estaba lanzando.

Bubbles trataba de esquivar y responderle con golpes suyos, pero era imposible. Así que, en un intento desesperado y patético de cambiar de táctica, ella le lanzó un rayo de energía azul que estaba destinado a freírlo de pies a cabeza y darle tiempo de cargar su verdadero don y arma secreta para vencerlo, su voz. Sin embargo, Boomer absorbió el rayo sin ningún problema.

—Te atreves a atacarme con electricidad, cuando _yo_ soy la electricidad —su risa podía escucharse a pesar del ruido de la tormenta—. Mala jugada, Bubbles. Mala jugada.

Boomer vio a la PPG Menor tragar el repentino nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Y este no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, una sonrisa que acentuaba el atractivo de Boomer y que decía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Y así era...

Boomer levanto los brazos, una luz azul oscuro brillando entre sus dedos y del cielo se abrieron paso un sin fin de rayos que empezaron a aterrizar en sus manos. Era como ver un pararrayos viviente, y lo peor de todo... Él no estaba ni un poco alterado —¡incluso su ropa seguía intacta—, a pesar de que estaba soportando la energía necesaria para sustentar a la ciudad entera.

La PowerPuff Azul ni siquiera pareció pensarlo, ni siquiera pareció recordar su orgullo de heroína, ella solo se alejó de él a la máxima velocidad que su poder le permitía.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Los rayos que el RowdyRuff Azul había convocado impactaron en su espalda, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y friendo su interior.

Boomer escuchó su grito de agonía. Estaba jodidamente seguro que toda la ciudad la escuchó, pero no vendría la ayuda.

Él sabía que sus hermanos mantendrían ocupadas a sus hermanas. Ni Brick ni Butch dejarían que ellas vinieran a ayudarla, no precisamente porque les importara una mierda el _divide y vencerás_. Sino porque sabía que ninguno de sus hermanos toleraba la idea de distracciones.

A los RowdyRuff Boys les gustaba ser el único centro de atención de las PowerPuff Girls cuando peleaban. Era infantil y algo obsesivo, pero era lo justo. Lo única justo en este mundo de mierda.

Para Boomer en estos momentos solo existía Bubbles... La delicada, dulce y gentil Bubbles... La maldita puta sirena que cantaba para él y lo hechizaba. Lo tentaba. Lo torturaba... Incluso aún cuando no estaba usando su poder especial. El RowdyRuff Azul la aborrecía por eso.

A veces no estaba seguro si quería arrancarle la ropa y acariciarla, o quitarle la ropa para después despellejarla viva. Era muy agotador tener el odio y la lujuria quemando en su interior al mismo tiempo, luchando por el dominio.

Pero esta vez no tenía que quitarle nada, el mini vestido que traía, o lo que quedaba de él, dejaba al descubierto mucho. Nota: Mala idea involúcrate en una pelea con un hombre cuando vas vestida de zorra.

Boomer voló hacia dónde ella había caído, donde estaba hecha un ovillo aun temblando por el inmenso dolor. Él sabía que a pesar de la bruma dolorosa que la envolvía, su mente estaba confundida.

Ella no tenía ni idea... Había muchos dones que los RRB no habían demostrado poseer.

Una regla que Bick les había impuesto, y tanto Butch como Boomer habían estado de acuerdo, era nunca pelear con todo lo que tenían. Así que ellos las engañaban, les hacían creer que tenían el control de la situación y el poder para derrotarlos.

Cuando en realidad los únicos aquí en control eran los RowdyRuff Boys.

Era divertido verlas mofarse de ellos, verlas con sus posturas superiores, pensando que ellos eran como los demás villanos de mierda. Boomer se había reído incontables veces de Bubbles cuando las riñas entre ellos terminaban...

¿En serio pensaban que ellas ganaban? Incluso aunque ellos no pelearán con todo su poder la única razón por la que las peleas cesaban no era porque estuvieran agotados y mal heridos, sino porque _algo_ los hacia retroceder.

Ellos simplemente no podían matarlas, no porque no quisieran, sino porque ninguno de los hermanos podía concebir vivir sin ese sentimiento, sin esa satisfacción que sentían cuando ellas estaban cerca. Esos poderes que complementaban los suyos propios...

Sin embargo, esta vez estaban tan enojados y molestos con ellas, porque sabían perfectamente la jodida razón de sus vestuarios provocadores, que no sentía nada más allá de su ira.

El RowdyRuff Azul la tomó de las muñecas y levantó a Bubbles del suelo. Su piel estaba caliente, tenía manchas negras por todos lados, y su bello cabello dorado ahora estaba desordenado. Pero a pesar de todo seguía estando hermosa y se sentía tan frágil en sus manos...

Se sentía tan correcto cuando él la acercó más y la miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos tan azules y tan claros como el cristal. Sentía esa canción, esa nana que solo el poder de ella cantaba para él. Solo él...

Una melodía tan hermosa y angelical que podía transformarse en algo tan poderoso y letal si ella se lo encomendaba así.

Boomer no podía resistirse más. Tenía que probar esa canción, sentirla vibrar dentro de él como la sentía vibrar en su piel. Solo una vez...

Antes de que Bubbles supiera qué era lo que estaba pasando, el RRB la besó.

 _Power and Control,_

 _I'm gonna make you fall._

 _Power and Control,_

 _I'm gonna make you fall._

Blossom veía todo de color rojo.

Y no se refería precisamente a las enormes llamas que amenazaban con devorarla entera, cortesía de Brick. Si no fuera porque ella era hielo, el insoportable calor ya la habría sacado de la jugada.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Brick, un despiadado juego del Gato y al Ratón.

—¿Te vestiste de puta barata para impresionarlo? ¿O para despertar el deseo sexual que tu yo normal no puede hacer?

Ella le contestó con una patada al tórax, Brick la esquivó fácilmente.

—Ah, pero eres una puta virgen, ¿no es así? —Él siguió molestándola mientras ambos volaban por el edificio en llamas, ella tratando de golpearlo y él esquivándola lo mejor que podía—. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé? —el RowdyRuff Rojo detuvo un puñetazo a su rostro con una mano. Sujetándola de la muñeca la acercó a él hasta que todo lo que ella podía ver eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre—. Porque yo sé todo sobre ti, Blossy.

—¡Agh! ¡Callate!

Ella retiró su puño de sus manos bruscamente y volvió a atacarlo, lanzando golpe tras golpe, tras golpe. Sin embargo, su fuerza se estaba agotando, la adrenalina que al inicio de la pelea la llenaba estaba desapareciendo por el cansancio y el calor.

—En serio, Pinky, no puedo creer que estos sean tus golpes cuando estás enojada —se mofó Brick con frialdad—. Si no fuera porque estoy viendo en frente de mí a la poderosa _Comándate y Líder_ de las PowerPuff Girls, diría que me está golpeando una pequeña y patética niña.

La PPG rechinó los dientes. Su corazón latía rápidamente, su respiración era corta y trabajosa. El sudor se deslizaba por su piel, el abrigo que traía era una prenda incomoda y pesada en ese ambiente.

No lo entendía. Se supone que _nadie_ puede contra ella cuando está completamente furiosa. La apretada cadena con la que sujeta sus volátiles poderes se pierde cuando Blossom es nublada por sus alterados sentimientos, y su hielo se dispara.

Inclusive una vez logró hacer que nevara en toda la ciudad de Townsville —¡en pleno verano! — solo porque un monstruo había logrado cortar un mechón de su cabello. Y ahora, cuando estaba más allá de la razón, no podía hacer que su hielo durara en ese infierno en el que Brick los había encerrado.

Un infierno con llamas enormes y brillantes, llamas que no hacían humo ni consumían nada, que solo estaban ahí para ahogar el poder de ella. Y cuando había dejado de intentar convocar a su hielo y mejor se había puesto a atacarlo con golpes y patadas, el RowdyRuff Rojo apenas si tenía un rasguño o dos.

En esos momentos él era el epitome de los miedos más profundos de Blossom.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Blossy?

Ella no contestó. No tenía nada para responderle y además aunque lo tuviera el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

—Bueno —dijo casualmente mientras se acomodaba su amada gorra roja—. Mi turno.

Esos ojos rojos como la sangre pasaron de ser fríos a gritar las más caóticas emociones que Blossom nunca había visto. Había enojo, desesperación, crueldad y… Lujuria.

Un caleidoscopio de locura.

La PowerPuff Rosa estaba tan paralizada por esos ojos que no lo vio venir. De pronto ella era el blanco de un sinfín de golpes y patadas. Su cuerpo dolía por todos lados, quemaba ahí donde él la tocaba y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Él era demasiado rápido, no le daba ningún segundo para respirar o tratar de recuperarse.

Una patada al estómago la mando a atravesar la pared. Cayendo entre los escombros, Blossom gritó de dolor.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Se supone que esta era _su_ noche, una velada especial con una persona especial… Y en vez de eso estaba ahora peleando por su vida con alguien que en serio parecía querer matarla.

Alguien que nunca antes había considerado como un verdadero problema, porque pensaba que no había nada que no pudiera manejar...

La PPG trató de levantarse, pero incluso ese esfuerzo parecía querer mandarla al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Las cosas pudieron ser tan diferentes, Pinky.

La voz de Brick sonaba cerca, pero era difícil de decir debido a que todo en ella zumbaba por el dolor.

—Pudiste haberte quedado en casa, leyendo esos estúpidos romances que te gustan… Pero decidiste salir a tratar de revolcarte con un _humano_.

La palabra humano sonaba como el más vil de los insultos en su boca. Blossom dejó de tratar de levantarse y mejor empezó a alejarse.

No sabía a donde iba y era consciente de que no funcionaria, pero el instinto le decía que huyera, que tenía que alejarse de Brick lo más rápido que pudiera. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Su cabeza chocó contra algo duro, algo inmovible y cuando alzó la vista para ver qué era se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos rojos que perforaban su alma.

Con una sonrisa completamente aterradora, Brick se inclinó y la tomó del cuello con una mano, cortando por completo la respiración de Blossom.

* * *

Brick levantó a su contraparte hasta que sus ojos estaban a la misma altura. Los esfuerzos de esta para retirar la mano en su cuello eran inútiles. El RRB era inmovible.

—Dime una cosa, Blossy… —Dijo Brick como si ella no estuviera luchando contra él, como si solo estuvieran teniendo una conversación casual—. ¿Arruiné la diversión que estabas teniendo en este día tan especial?

Brick observó maravillado como eso bellos ojos rosas, esos orbes que lo obsesionaban tanto, se llenaban de lágrimas, como su mirada le gritaba que la soltara… Le _rogaba_ piedad.

Pero él no tenía piedad… Nunca la tendría.

—Pues lo siento mucho, nena, pero para estas alturas ya deberías saber que en esta ciudad lo único que importa es _mi_ entretenimiento. No el tuyo… ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?

La PPG cerró los ojos, negándose a verlo. A ver la verdad que la llenaba de humillación y deshonra. Pero Brick no iba a permitir que se escudara… No, ya no.

Todos creían que Blossom Utonium era perfecta e impecable, el epitome del heroísmo y rectitud, que ella no era capaz de romper ninguna regla… ¡Que equivocados estaban!

—No importa cuanto lo ocultes… —murmuró el RowdyRuff en su oído. Su aliento una caricia que quemaba—. Sigues siendo la misma chica sucia de hace siete años.

Hace siete años… Cuando la calentura les ganó a ella y a él y habían terminado una pelea en un beso tan intenso que le daba más placer pensar en él que estar en una maldita orgía.

En ese momento estaba seguro que ella se entregaría a él, después de todo, las próximas peleas que tuvieron terminaban en lo mismo: ella contra una pared mientras Brick la asaltaba con su boca y empezaba a recorrer su bello cuerpo con las manos. Sin embargo, el honor, el sentido de rectitud y el orgullo habían caído en Blossom como un balde de agua fría.

Y ella lo había dejado ahí, con una erección dura, dolorosa y anhelante.

En ese entonces Brick no había sentido más odio en toda su vida que en ese preciso momento. A partir de ahí peleas con ella se habían vuelto más violentas, más viciosas, aunque nunca como esto. Ni Brick ni ninguno de sus hermanos habían tenido tal evolución en sus poderes, tal control sobre ellos. En ese entonces ellas aún tenían la ventaja.

Aún así para que la pelea pudiera terminar alguno de los dos tenía que quedar inconsciente y hubo muchas veces en las que simplemente Brick no quería parar.

La aborrecía tanto que en verdad quería matarla.

Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasaba él se dio cuenta de su indiferencia hacia el sexo opuesto, de su inexistente vida sexual. Ella era tan miserable como lo era él.

Así que le perdonó la vida.

Pero hoy… No estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

—Acéptalo, nena —ronroneó Brick—. Eres igual de sucia que yo.

—No… —Las manos de Blossom brillaron de color rosa y ahí donde tocaba a Brick escarcha empezó a formarse, congelándolo.

El RRB no tuvo más opción que soltarla. Blossom cayó al suelo tosiendo y sobándose el cuello, donde había una enorme quemadura en forma de una mano.

—Estas… Loco… Brick... —Dijo entre toses. Su voz sonaba ronca, rasposa. Sus ojos rosas brillaban con más intensidad debido a que estaban inyectados de sangre.

—¿Loco? ¡Loco!

No creía que se podía poner más furioso, pero ella parecía siempre recordarle cuan equivocado podía estar.

Brick se volvió a acercar a ella, pero esta vez no la tomó del cuello. Jalándola bruscamente de sus muñecas la acercó de nuevo hasta que solo un suspiro los separaba.

—Aquí la única persona loca era tú, Blossy. ¿En serio planeabas darle a ese patético espécimen humano lo que no quisiste darme a mí? ¡Tú igual! —Brick río entre dientes cuando ella solo lo miró asustada—. Bueno, acabamos de establecer que no somos iguales, ¿verdad? Yo soy más poderoso de lo que jamás podrás ser si sigues perdiendo el tiempo con esos humanos en vez de dedicarte a lo que en verdad importa: yo.

—Brick… Por favor… —Había tanto cansancio en su voz, tanto dolor. Ese último truco con su hielo debió de haber tomado más de ella de lo que debería—. Sabes perfectamente… Que no funcionaría.

—No. Una relación entre tú y yo no funcionaría. Es algo estúpido pensar tan siquiera en eso... Pero el sexo... —Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo ella, llenos de lujuria. El abrigo que llevaba estaba rasgado en varios lados, mostrando la delicada ropa interior que llevaba y piel... Mucha piel—. Sabes tan bien como yo que sería extraordinario.

Él ya no podía soportarlo más. Había resistido esta puta tentación durante siete jodidos años y ahora tenerla tan cerca... Oliendo su esencia, sintiendo su toque frío, el cual atenuaba la sofocante piel del RowdyRuff Rojo... Tanto poder en tal delicado ser. Tanto poder ahora a su merced...

Cuando un grito desgarró el silencio de la noche, un grito que tanto él como ella conocían muy bien de quien venía, y Blossom trato de soltarse de él para ir en ayuda de su hermana pequeña, el control del RRB se rompió. Brick de un jalón desgarró los trozos de abrigo que aún la cubrían y la dejó semidesnuda y vulnerable antes su codiciosa vista.

* * *

La cara de Buttercup volvió a impactar contra el concreto de una pared, haciéndola probar ese característico sabor metálico que solo la sangre tiene.

Por un bendito momento todo se volvió negro, pero Butch, tan hijo de puta como era, no le iba a dar ese respiro. La PPG sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo que la trajo de vuelta de los dulces brazos de la inconsciencia.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba muy mal, su cuerpo gritaba de agonía con cada respiración. Estaba completamente mojada tanto de lluvia como de sangre, y sabía que la mayoría era de ella. Tenía moretones en todas partes y sentía una o dos costillas rotas, sin mencionar la enorme contusión en su cabeza que le hacía ver todo borroso.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo y cuándo se había vuelto Butch tan poderoso? No recordaba tener una pelea así con él desde que tenían cinco años y el RRB se había vuelto un cretino gigante. Y aun así esa vez ella no se había sentido como ahora, tan... Destrozada. Derrotada.

Si respirar era un esfuerzo que apenas podía lograr sin caer desmayada, tratar de atacarlo estaba fuera de la discusión. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para llamar a alguno de sus poderes y aunque la tuviera, Butch le había demostrado que era inmune a cualquier cosa con lo que ella saliera.

La mano que la sujetaba de su corto cabello la jaló con brusquedad, otra mano la agarró dolorosamente de ambas muñecas. Entre lágrimas, lluvia y sangre pudo ver el rostro de su contraparte, sonriendo divertido. Sino fuera porque ella era Buttercup Utonium, _La Luchadora Más Dura_ , habría temblado por el miedo que la envolvió. Y el involuntario deseo que se encendió.

—Parece que alguien ya sabe quién manda aquí, ¿eh? —Él se rio entre dientes.

La PowerPuff Verde aún en su estado, tenía que admitir que él era la definición de belleza masculina. Siempre lo había sido y alguna vez lo deseó por eso. Butch había sido todo lo que ella siempre quiso en un hombre, debido a todo lo que él le hacía sentir solo con estar cerca y ni siquiera tocarla... Sí, su cuerpo estaba totalmente jodido de pies a cabeza, pero eso no quería decir que su puto libido se iba a callar.

Sin embargo, ahora ese rostro ya no sólo obsesionaría sus más salvajes sueños eróticos, sino también algunas de sus pesadillas.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente... —dijo mientras la acercaba más a su duro cuerpo. Prácticamente, el agarre de Butch sobre ella era lo único que impedía que se derrumbara en el suelo como la pulpa de carne golpeada que sentía que era—. Ser derrotado por alguien a quien consideras inferior a ti. Porque eso me considerabas, ¿verdad, _Florecita_?

Buttercup tragó la sangre que estaba en su boca. A pesar del estado roto de su cuerpo no iba a dejar que ese idiota se burlara de ella. Iba a ocultar su miedo y deseo y a enfrentarlo.

Porque ella era una PowerPuff Girl. Una súper heroína, fuerte, orgullosa y capaz.

—Así es —dijo entre dientes. Las palabras un esfuerzo que la lastimaban más de lo que nunca creyó posible—. ¡Eres la mierda que pisan mis zapatos cuando camino, Butch!

El RowdyRuff Verde pareció sorprendido por unos instantes. Era como si en serio nunca se le pasó por esa enorme cabezota suya que Buttercup le respondería con algo tan ofensivo. La PPG no pudo evitar reírse, incluso aunque eso la estuviera matando de dolor por dentro, era hilarante ver como su contraparte se ponía todo rojo de rabia.

—¡En serio no sabes cuándo callarte, perra! —El agarre en que la tenía se apretó hasta el punto de que Buttercup podía sentir sus huesos romperse bajo la presión, varios mechones de cabello cedían por la fuerza en que la jalaba.

Pero a pesar del dolor insoportable, Buttercup sonrió con orgullo y diversión. Él podía quebrar su cuerpo pero jamás su espíritu y eso era lo único que contaba para ella.

Butch nunca ganaría... No realmente.

Así que ignorando completamente el dolor, ella hizo lo que cualquier chica haría si un tipo las llama perra: le escupió en la cara.

—¡Púdrete, hijo de puta!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que en verdad no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de saber contra qué la golpeó. Tal vez fue otra pared, tal vez fue el suelo, ¿quién sabe? Y la verdad ni siquiera importaba. Lo único que Buttercup supo fue que un segundo él la miraba con esos ojos verde bosque que le prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y al siguiente un grito desgarró todo a su alrededor —un grito que sonaba muy parecido al de su hermana pequeña—. Pero no pudo realmente asimilarlo porque entonces vino la nada.

Todo se volvió hermosamente negro a su alrededor.

* * *

Bubbles estaba en shock. No sabía si era porque Boomer la estaba besando o por lo que estaba sintiendo debido a ese beso.

Sin embargo, apenas si pudo vislumbrar el placer cuando de pronto el RRB se apartó de ella. Ambos respiraban pesadamente, sus pechos rozándose, y todos aquello puntos en los que se tocaban, en los que estaban conectados, enviaban una descarga eléctrica a través de su columna vertebral.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Bubbles de algún modo sabía que este beso había afectado a Boomer tanto como a ella, él no había perdido esa sonrisa maliciosa. Al contrario, parecía que se burlaba más ahora.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bubbles? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

Bubbles no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba completamente en blanco durante esos momentos. Eso no era propio de ella, Bubbles siempre sabía que decir, como reaccionar, pero esto... Era demasiado. Lo único que existía era Boomer y las sensaciones que él le causaba.

—Oh. Al dulce angelito le gustó mi beso —dijo acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos—. ¿No es así?

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. ¡Nunca! Su honor de heroína y su orgullo de mujer se lo impedían. Se despellejaría viva antes que admitirle a su peor enemigo lo excitada que estaba. A Boomer no le gustó eso. Sus brazos se tornaron de dulces a dolorosos, el agarre en su cintura dolía y su puño ahora jalaba su cabello hasta que inclinó su cabeza exponiendo su cuello.

—¿No es así?

Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, pero ella se negó a contestarle. Sabía que debía de aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar y derribarlo, doblegarlo a su voluntad solo con el sonido de su angelical voz... Pero Bubbles estaba en blanco, sus poderes entumecidos y ella no estaba segura si era por el brutal ataque que había recibido o por el maldito beso. Así que en lugar de eso empezó a forcejear, pero con cada sacudida, con cada movimiento solo parecía intensificar su agarre sobre ella. Era demasiado fuerte.

La verdad no supo en el momento en que él la movió, pero de pronto su espalda estaba contra una pared, la mano en su cabello ahora estaba en su boca, sujetándola con mucha fuerza para impedirle hablar y usar sus poderes sobre él, la otra mano sujetando su cadera dolorosamente. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por él, impidiéndole aún más movilidad.

Ya sabía que era inútil tratar de huir pero no podía dejar de intentar.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, Bubbs, pero tus ojos no mienten —había un brillo en sus ojos oscuros, algo perverso y retorcido—. Ni esto tampoco...

Miedo, miedo como nunca antes había sentido se instaló en el corazón de Bubbles cuando sintió la mano de Boomer moverse de su cadera a sus muslo y de ahí a su centro... Hasta que la tocó.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso _La Alegría y La Risa_ está... Mojada?

No, no... No. Ella no quería, juraba por todo lo que es sagrado que no quería estarlo... Pero su cuerpo parecía ya no ser el suyo. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionado de la manera totalmente equivocada a este asalto.

—Sí lo estás. Claro que lo estás —con cada palabra que decía su mano presionaba más su boca por la furia, el dolor era grande y ella podía jurar que en cualquier momento le desencajaría la mandíbula. Pero eso no podía compararse con lo que su otra mano estaba haciendo. Sus dedos... —. Si no eres más que una zorra con aires de grandeza y superioridad. Alguien que se cree mejor que todos los demás... Mejor que yo.

Se sentía como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado. ¡Pero de una buena forma! Era la única forma de describir las sensaciones que la embargaban mientras sus dedos la acariciaban. A pesar de la ropa interior que impedía el contacto directo, se sentía como si no hubiera nada que los separara.

¡Y eso era lo peor de todo! ¿Cómo podía estar al borde del precipicio con _esto_ cuando había hecho de _todo_ con sus amantes? ¡¿Cómo?!

Como si estuviera leyendo sus desesperados pensamientos, Boomer preguntó:

—¿Qué se siente, Bubbles? ¿Mmm? Ser tocada tan íntimamente por tu peor enemigo, por alguien a quien consideras peor que la escoria... Ser acariciada así... Y mojarte por ello. ¿Eh?

Dolía. ¡Oh, cómo dolía! El problema era que Bubbles no sabía si dolía por su dignidad rota o porque él no la tocaba con la suficiente presión para darle el orgasmo que tanto necesitaba.

Eran pensamientos tan contradictorios... Tan malos...

—Pues morirás sintiéndote así por mí, querida Bubbles.

Honestamente no entendía como él podía moverse tan rápido, como ni siquiera ella podía verlo venir. De pronto su mano dejo de acariciarla y se instaló en su cuello, ahora no sólo tapaba su boca sino que también su garganta y le impedía por completo la respiración.

Ella trató de alejar sus manos, pero él era demasiado fuerte, era como mover una pared. No, peor, porque ella sí podía mover una pared. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el eco del placer que segundos antes estaba sintiendo se vio completamente olvidado por la sensación de asfixia. Si tan solo pudiera quitarse esa mano de su boca... Sólo un gemido, una palabra bastaría para hacerlo su marioneta el suficiente tiempo para que huyera de ahí... Sólo...

Sabía que sus minutos estaban contados, en especial cuando vislumbró el brillo de sus manos en la oscuridad. Iba a matarla. Así de simple, así de rápido, ni siquiera esa aura que la rodeaba la salvaría, estaba casi segura que Boomer era inmune a ese súper poder. Estaba condenada... Y no había nada glorioso en esto... Nada heroico.

Sentía la electricidad recorrerla y no era el lindo arrullar al que estaba acostumbrada, o el que había sentido cuando la tocó, sentía el ardor de sus pulmones que la dejaban en llamas. Puntos negros empezaron a aparecer en su visión, eso era todo. Por última vez su mirada se encontró con esos pozos de cielo nocturno que eran los ojos de Boomer. Lo último que vería...

Súbitamente él la soltó. Bubbles cayó al suelo completamente débil y descompuesta. El aire se precipitó a sus pulmones y no pudo evitar toser, su cuerpo era como gelatina y sabía que no podría levantarse sin ayuda. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas, sin embargo eso no le impidió ver la expresión furiosa de su contraparte.

Boomer apretaba los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos los tenía completamente blancos, su rostro estaba descompuesto por un ceño furioso, sus ojos ardían con tal odio y deseo que Bubbles no pudo evitar temblar. En especial cuando dirigió la mano que la había tocado tan íntimamente a su boca y chupó esos malditos dedos.

Cuando terminó la sonrisa encantadora de siempre estaba de nuevo adornado su rostro, antes de que le lanzara un puñetazo a la cara que la estampó contra la pared y le robara la consciencia.

 _Women and men we are the same_

 _But love will always be a game._

 _We give and take a little more,_

 _Eternal game of tug and war._

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

No quería que su voz se quebrara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo y excitación en su vida. Tal combinación... Estaba abrumando el dolor que segundos antes la había estado atormentando.

—Tomo lo que siempre me ha pertenecido —dijo mientras la devoraba con los ojos.

Blossom no supo cuando fue que su moño se había deshecho, pero agradecía que su larguísima cabellera la cubriera... Algo.

Brick movió el agarre en sus muñecas a una sola de sus manos, para tener la otra libre y poder acariciarla. Blossom tembló cuando sus dedos calientes acariciaron su mejilla. A pesar de que el toque de RRB la estaba quemando, debido a que su poder era el hielo y aunque estuviera en su mayoría drenada, no dolía tan intensamente como debería. Al contrario, el ardor hacia reaccionar a su cuerpo aún más.

Sin embargo, cuando su mano fue a acariciar el valle entre sus pechos, Blossom reaccionó como debería y empezó a luchar contra su agarre.

—Suéltame, Brick.

Él no contestó, no en voz alta, pero demostró su desacuerdo dejando las caricias inofensivas y ahuecó mejor uno de sus pechos. Su mano era tan grande que cubría su pecho completamente y empezó a amasarlo.

Era duro, no había nada de gentileza en él, pero ella era una PPG, gentileza y dulzura eran lo último que necesitaba su cuerpo hambriento. En contra de su voluntad, Blossom se arqueo ante su toque. Cosa que no le ayudó cuando murmuró:

—Ba... Basta, Brick. Esto no... No es divertido.

El RowdyRuff Rojo arrancó su mirada ardiente de los pechos de Blossom y la miró a los ojos. Esos orbes rojos brillaban como el fuego a su alrededor y parecían consumirla completamente, a pesar de que no había nada tierno en ellos. Sólo un caos entre lujuria, desprecio y desesperación.

—Por supuesto que es divertido, Pinky —Brick inclinó su cabeza a un lado, como si realmente sintiera inocente curiosidad—. ¿Pero qué puede saber una virgen aburrida y antisocial como tú sobre lo que es la verdadera diversión? Pero no te preocupes... Vas a aprender.

Brick engancho un dedo en el centro del sujetador y tiró. Debido a su súper fuerza fue que cedió y los generosos pechos se liberaron.

—No... Brick... —¿Por qué sonaba sin aliento?

Blossom volvió a luchar, pero el movimiento solo captaba más la atención del RRB hacia sus pechos. Cuando el apretó con más fuerza, ella no pudo evitar rodar las caderas, su centro chocando contra la enorme protuberancia de sus pantalones. Un gemido salió de ella.

La verdad no supo cuando fue que Brick la liberó, pero pronto ella se encontró rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo más. Blossom no sabía por qué lo hacía, era consciente de que era un error, de que estaba mal, pero su toque la embriagaba. Su cuerpo hambriento estaba recibiendo lo que quería... Lo que le fue negado minutos atrás.

Y se sentía mejor. ¡Oh, era mucho mejor que cuando Dexter la estaba tocando! El calor que él desprendía... Era exquisito. Y cuando Brick bajó su cabeza para probar, su lengua dando golpes de un lado a otro, sus dientes mordisquearon... Blossom estaba perdida.

El instinto simplemente tomó el control. Olvidó por completo quién era él, _quién_ era ella... Ahora solo existía la necesidad de su cuerpo y la satisfacción que el otro cuerpo podía darle.

Así que cuando Brick dejo de besar sus pechos y volteo a verla, Blossom no pudo evitar gruñir de enojo, de frustración.

¿Por qué paraba? ¿Acaso no la necesitaba como ella a él? Podía decir que sí, los ojos rojos del RowdyRuff no mentían, y a pesar de que había odio en ellos, también había satisfacción, una sensación de triunfo que Blossom sabía que debería molestarle. Pero curiosamente no le importaba.

Ella podía haber caído, pero Brick se venía con ella.

Blossom desgarró la ropa de él, hasta que al fin tocó su ardiente piel, sus tan definidos músculos, sus perfectas abdominales. Sus dedos llegaron al pantalón, ella tiró y al fin libero lo que tanto deseaba dentro de ella.

La PowerPuff Rosa no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la vista de él. La maravillosa y deliciosa vista, sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para apreciar la enorme longitud de Brick. Ya que este la volteo y la jaló hasta que Blossom estuvo enfrente de una pared.

Honestamente a la PPG no le importó. Lo único que quería era que el ardor parara, que el vacío desapareciera y en esos momentos lo único que podía aliviarla era el RowdyRuff Rojo.

Brick se presionó contra ella, esa caliente dureza rozaba su espalda baja, la única fricción de carne desnuda que tenía contra él además de su pecho.

—¡Agh! Quítate la ropa.

El RRB se rio.

Blossom, molesta, trato de bajar más sus pantalones, de quitar el resto de su playera, pero Brick la detuvo sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano, presionándola completamente contra esa pared.

—Eres tan ingenua, Pinky. Tan… Putamente inocente —el aliento caliente de Brick la acaricio cuando se acercó para susurrarle al oído—: Lo único que necesita estar desnudo es esto.

Ella gimió cuando al fin esa caliente vara acaricio su centro. Él desprendía tanto calor, el dolor se confundía con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Era difícil saber dónde empezaba y terminaba el otro.

Entonces el RowdyRuff enganchó un dedo en la ropa interior de Blossom y las aparto lo suficiente para descubrir su sexo. Contacto directo.

Ella apenas si tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, cuando de pronto Brick entró dentro de ella sin ninguna ceremonia. La verdad ella sabía que si no fuera porque su excitación era un ser vivo dentro de ella que la estaba consumiendo y porque ella era un ser con súper poderes, le habría dolido horriblemente. Pero lo único que Blossom sintió fue un ligero dolor debido a la repentina invasión.

Nada tan grave, ni mucho menos tan doloroso, como un puñetazo del hombre que estaba entre sus piernas.

Brick no perdió el tiempo, no esperó a que ella se ajustara a su longitud. Él nunca tendría esa gentiliza, en especial ahora, cuando estaba completamente consumido por el placer, por la sensación de triunfo. Por el aroma de excitación de su PowerPuff favorita. Él simplemente empezó a moverse rápido y duro contra ella.

Además no es como si ella se estuviera quejando.

Blossom gemía y gemía ante las enormes sensaciones, ante el calor que apagaba la frialdad dentro de ella y la sensación de plenitud. En algún momento el RRB le había soltado las muñecas y ahora sujetaba su pelo con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus pechos codiciosamente. Ella lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse de la pared para evitar caerse. Entonces él apretó uno de sus pechos duramente y eso fue todo.

El orgasmo la golpeo como un rayo, fue absolutamente crudo y desgarrador. Tal y como Brick, quien no tardo en seguirla con un orgasmo igual de impactante como el de ella, si el gruñido que hizo tenía algo que decir.

La PowerPuff Rosa trataba de recuperar la respiración, trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras Brick salía de ella. Su mente aún estaba procesando todo lo que su cuerpo había sentido, los ecos que aun sentía atravesarla.

Sin embargo, poco a poco la bruma de sexo y satisfacción empezó a desaparecer y la realidad se estampo contra ella como una pared de ladrillos. Irónico.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿En que estaba pensando? No estaba pensando, ese era el problema. Se había dejado llevar por su libido, por su necesidad y había olvidado todo lo demás. Lo importante.

El grito. Bubble había gritado de dolor, debía estar herida. Y Blossom lo había olvidado. Buttercup tampoco debía estar e muy buen estado si aún no había venido a buscarla.

Dios, si algo les había pasado a sus hermanas ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, aún no podía irse a buscarlas, por más que su instinto le dijera que fuera con sus hermanas y viera si estaban a salvo… Primero tenía que enfrentarlo.

Blossom soltó un suspiro tembloroso, se cruzó de brazos para tratar de cubrir sus pechos y volteo a ver al hombre que la había satisfecho y que era su más grande enemigo.

Su maldita contraparte.

Él seguía ahí parado, a escasos dos pasos de ella, mirándola fijamente, fríamente. Cruelmente. Sus pantalones estaban de nuevo acomodados, su playera irreparablemente rota, no parecía como si hace poco había estado dentro de ella, tomándola.

Así no era como Blossom se había imaginado estar después de dar su virginidad.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Yo…

Ella no tenía que decirlo, sus ojos hablaban lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, Brick no parecía molesto, enojado o… Algo. Su rostro solo seguía teniendo esa cruel satisfacción y Blossom sabía que debía irse de ahí. Huir, buscar a sus hermanas y esconderse porque nada bueno podía venir ahora.

No cuando él ya había obtenido lo que quería de ella.

Brick rio. Su risa era oscura y fría. Una frialdad que contradecía el calor de sus poderes.

—Bueno, Pinky, esto ha sido muy divertido. En verdad espero que sobrevivas para que lo podamos repetir.

Blossom tragó el nudo en su garganta e intento volar, correr, caminar, pero simplemente ella no era lo suficientemente rápida.

Algo como una llama viva se impactó contra ella y puñetazos y patadas llovieron. Todas y cada una la quemaban. Lo último que vio fueron unos ojos rojos como la sangre que salía a borbotones de ella mirarla con dicha.

* * *

Butch en serio no quería que las cosas acabaran así con Buttercup. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando ella seguía viéndolo como escoria? ¿Cuando le escupió en la cara? ¡Después de que le demostró lo poderoso que era!

Eso podía enviar a cualquiera al borde de la cordura. Y ahora tenía a una PowerPuff Girl inconsciente en el suelo.

Bravo, Butch. Bravo.

No es como si se arrepintiera de haberla golpeado hasta dejarla completamente hecha una mierda, pero nunca quiso dejarla completamente inconsciente y sabía que esta vez no importaría lo que hiciera, ella no despertaría. No hasta que la Sustancia X curara lo peor y más grave de sus heridas.

Él era consiente que a pesar de lo mala que se veía no moriría. Butch no había atacado para matar, a pesar de lo furioso que estuviera un parte de él siempre lo detendría. Esa parte que le decía que si ella moría la vida se volvería aburrida, monótona.

Porque sin importar lo que sucedió hoy, esta victoria sería pasajera.

Si por algo eran conocidas las PowerPuff Girls era por nunca dejarse vencer. Podías derrotarlas una vez, pero era muy difícil una segunda. Buttercup volvería y Butch ya no la tendría tan fácil cómo en esta ocasión.

¡Joder! Acababa de terminar este encuentro y ya estaba excitado por el siguiente.

Las peleas con ella eran lo único que valía la pena en este mundo patético y miserable. Lo único que en verdad suponían un reto para Butch, y lo mismo pensaban sus hermanos con sus respectivas contrapartes.

Sin embargo, él sabía que llegaría un día en el que ellos se hartarían, en el que simplemente explotarían y destruirían todo.

Llegaría un día en el que los RowdyRuff Boys se harían sus tronos con huesos y sangre. Him se los había dicho y esa era la razón por la que los había traído de vuelta a la vida... Según él era el destino...

Y Butch no estaba seguro de sus hermanos, pero él quería su botín.

Porque... ¿Qué importancia tendría conquistar al estúpido mundo con sus débiles humanos si no podía conquistar y doblegar lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo?

No la amaba, ellos eran incapaces de sentir eso. Cuando eres un experimento de laboratorio diseñado para ser un arma o eres el hijo de una entidad demoniaca… No logras desarrollar muchos sentimientos afectivos.

Pero la deseaba.

¡Oh, como la deseaba!

Solo con verla ahí tirada con su ropa hecha girones, mostrando tanta piel y bañada en sangre… Rota. Indefensa.

No había nada más excitante para Butch. Nada que lo pusiera más duro. Era como si no hubiera tenido sexo como loco hace unos minutos.

—Buttercup… Buttercup…

Butch sonrió cuando se imaginó todo lo que le haría, todo lo que disfrutaría de tenerla forcejeando debajo de él mientras se posicionaba para introducirse dentro de ella.

Dañar así de irreparablemente al ser que más aborrecía en su vida… Sería glorioso…

Pero mientras llegaba ese maravilloso momento tenía que conformarse con un trofeo más... Pequeño. Aunque claro, ella no lo vería de esa manera.

Sonriendo como niño en la mañana de Navidad, Butch se arrodilló al lado de ella. Sus largas piernas estaban todas decoradas con raspones y polvo, su ropa no estaba en mejor estado, pero para desgracia del RowdyRuff Verde aún había mucho de ella cubierto. Sin embargo, desnudarla no era su plan, no completamente, al menos.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus maltratados muslos, llegaron al dobladillo del short y se deslizaron por debajo de estos hasta que la punta de sus dedos toco esa delgada tela de lencería, sin ningún esfuerzo la rompió. No se permitió tocarla más, porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a parar y a pesar de que era tentador no sería lo mismo. Cuando fuera a tomarla por completo tenía ella que estar consiente de todo lo que él le hacía, solo así él estaría satisfecho y ella completamente profanada.

Aun así fue un gran esfuerzo retirar sus dedos de ella, aun cuando ya tenía lo que quería. Como imaginaba era negro y de encaje.

Todos siempre la tachaban de ser la menos femenina, inclusive sus hermanos, pero no él. Butch conocía muy bien a su PPG favorita y le gustaba todo lo que sabía.

—Duerme bien, _Florecita_ —comentó mientras se levantaba y colocaba su trofeo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Tenía grandes planes con ese trozo de tela—... Porque apenas estamos comenzando.

El RRB estaba a punto de despegar cuando lo pensó mejor y volvió a mirar a su rota contraparte. Sin perder su maliciosa sonrisa Butch lanzó una última patada al estómago de Buttercup.

La estela verde oscuro fue lo último que el RowdyRuff Verde dejó atrás, junto con el cuerpo de una chica morena tirada en los escombros.

* * *

Brick debía matarla. Debía de quitarse esta molestia al fin de encima ahora que ella estaba completamente indefensa. Terminar su obsesión ahora que al fin estaba satisfecho…

Sin embargo, solo podía pensar en lo bueno que se sintió al fin tenerla, saborearla… Y no podía. No podía concebir el no volver a sentirla, porque la tendría otra vez. Que Him lo condenara si no. A este punto sería estúpido si ella se le negara, no cuando ya sabía lo fuerte que él era, más poderoso que ella.

Sí, tal vez se pondría algo difícil debido a que la había golpeado con mucha brutalidad después de cogérsela pero… ¿A quién le importaba? Él era el que jugaba y ella era el juguete, no al revés.

Y jugaría, ¡oh, como jugarían! Brick iba a cumplir con ella cada maldita fantasía que había tenido desde que su apetito sexual despertó y que nunca pudo saciar con esas patéticas humanas.

Así que sonriendo el RowdyRuff Rojo recogió el abrigo roto de su contraparte y lo lanzó sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella para cubrirla un poco. La única cortesía que tendría con la PPG.

Sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte dejó de hacer el edificio arder, sus llamas volvieron al infierno en él. El silencio absoluto por fin reinó. No había ningún sonido de una batalla, sus hermanos ya debieron haber terminado.

En serio esperaba que no hubieran matado a ninguna de las hermanas. Eso arruinaría un poco el estado emocional de su juguete. Aunque, si Brick conocía bien a sus hermanos —y lo hacía—, sabía que ellos no las matarían… No aun, al menos.

Como Brick, ellos estaban igual de obsesionados con sus contrapartes. No las matarían sin antes haberlas probado. Ya después estaba en la decisión de ellos si querían conservarlas como Brick lo haría con Blossom.

Una esclava sexual para el rey en el que se convertiría una vez que la predicción de Him se cumpliera.

Tan exquisitamente perfecto.

Sin nunca perder la sonrisa de satisfacción el RowdyRuff Rojo salió volando de ese edificio dejando atrás a su inconsciente contraparte.

 _I'm gonna make you fall_

 _We give and take a little more,_

 _Cause all my life I've been controlled._

 _You can't have peace without a war._

 _Without a war, without a war._

 _ **Nota de autor: Si estás leyendo esto es porque terminaste de leer la locura que escribí. ¡Te felicito! Ignoraste mi advertencias y leíste mi One-Shot, ¡que mente tan curiosa y sucia tienes! Jajaja.**_

 _ **Esto lo empecé a escribir el**_ _ **—¡adivinaron!— 14 de febrero, pero nunca lo acabe porque solo lo continuaba**_ _ **en mis tiempos libres, cuando no tenía nada para mis demás fic y solo quería descargar mi mente adulta pervertida en algo. Y como ahora apenas estoy regresando a continuar mis historias y quería publicar algo para este fandom para que se supiera que sigo viva y activa pues decidí publicar este que ya estaba casi terminado y solo faltaban algunos detalles xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, como ya dije no me hago responsable de nada. Si lo odiaron por el abuso que sufrieron las chicas y quieren lincharme por eso… Pues que mal, nunca me encontraran, jaja. Además fue SU responsabilidad. Yo ya les había advertido que no leyeran :p**_

 _ **Si por el contrario les gustó… Pues que pervertidos y sádicos, jaja. ¡Como yo!**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


End file.
